This invention relates to a motorized weighing conveyor for use in conjunction with material handling equipment which includes conveyors. More particularly, it relates to an improved motorized weighing conveyor which is compact in design and employs a minimum number of parts.
Motorized weighing conveyors are well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,668 an endless belt conveyor is driven by a drive train and a motor. This patent describes a multicomponent drive arrangement for the conveyor in the form of chains and a sprocket, as well as a motor, all of which are displaced outside from the conveyor platform. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,564,077 and 4,570,729 also show drive motors and gear reducers for check. weighing machines mounted outside the conveyor platform. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,249 a drive roller for a motorized weighing conveyor is shown with the drive roller housing an electric motor. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,799,328 and 4,863,419 conveyor belts are disclosed which are composed of a molded plastic material.
The previously referred to prior art mechanisms employ either multicomponent drive mechanisms for weighing conveyors which are complex or are not dynamically balanced. The prior art mechanisms effect undesired vibration of the weighing conveyor which can adversely affect weighing calculations. Neither do the prior art weighing devices afford tracking and ease of replacement of the conveyor belts.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of this invention to provide an improved motorized weighing conveyor which employs a fewer number of components, and is dynamically balanced and light weight as well as easily controlled so as to provide accurate and consistent weighing.
It is another advantage of this invention to provide a motorized weighing conveyor which affords positive tracking of the conveyor belt as well as ease of replacement.
It is still another advantage of this invention to provide a motorized weighing conveyor of the foregoing type which can be operated for long periods of time without repair, thus reducing maintenance costs.
It is yet another advantage of this invention to provide a motorized weighing conveyor of the foregoing type which can be easily repaired, thus reducing production downtime.